La historia de Naruto Uzumaki
by Cucub
Summary: Naruto es un ninja hiperactivo y problematico que vive en la ciudad de Konoha; su sueño es ser Hokage, el ninja mas asombroso de todos, pero en su camino enfrentara grandes obstaculos y sera puesto a prueba constantemente. Esta es la historia de Naruto desde el inicio, presentada en un mundo mas moderno y complejo, una historia totalmente nueva, veanlo ustedes mismos!
1. El ninja problemático: Naruto Uzumaki

Esta historia promete ser epica! si le dan la oportunidad. Este primer capitulo es bastante parecido a la serie original, pero con varios cambios y en otro contexto. Los primeros capitulos seran algo parecidos, pero con importantes diferencias que desencadenaran la nueva trama. Asi que espero les guste y dejen Reviews, adios

**El ninja problemático: Naruto Uzumaki**

La ciudad de Konoha fue fundada hace 500 años. Hashirama Senju, el ninja mas asombroso de su tiempo, un guerrero legendario, deseaba acabar los conflictos permanentes entre clanes, deseaba cesar el odio entre los hombres, odio que arrastraba vidas inocentes en su camino, vidas de niños. Con su gran voluntad convirtio ese sueño en realidad, uniendo los clanes rivales de la region fundo la primera aldea ninja del mundo. Asi Konoha continuo creciendo conforme pasaba el tiempo, prosperando como una gran ciudad. En aquellos tiempos otros siguieron el ejemplo de Hashirama, y de igual manera varias aldeas ninja surgieron. Esto es ya historia antigua  
Lo que a nosotros nos interesa comienza con un fatidico dia 13 años atras. La noche en que Konoha estubo al borde de la destruccion total. El Zorro de las Nueve Colas, una criatura de leyenda, de la que solo se oian viejas historias, desato su furia sobre la ciudad, dejando solo muerte y destruccion a su paso. Pero ¿por que la criatura aparecio en la ciudad? ¿Acaso fue solo una coincidencia? Eso es un misterio.  
Konoha logro salvarse, mejor dicho logro ser salvada. Un gran y poderoso ninja fue capaz de contrarrestar al terrible Zorro, encerrandolo dentro del cuerpo de un pequeño bebe recien nacido, aunque pago ese heroico acto con su vida. Ese ninja fue conocido como el Cuarto Hokage.  
Transportemonos 13 años adelante para comenzar la historia. Konoha es una ciudad grande y poblada. El desarrollo tecnologico que ha alcanzado el mundo transformo el paisaje urbano radicalmente. Autos flotantes, extravagantes edificios, calles que atraviezan toda la ciudad, anuncios digitales, son algunos de los elementos tipicos de la vida diaria. Aun asi coexiste el paisaje natural, gran cantidad de arboles y vegetacion se abre paso en la ciudad.

Me quedo genial, estoy mejorando cada dia mas. Esta es mi obra maestra - El mocoso rubio miraba orgulloso su desastroso grafiti "auto-retrato". Su lata de aerosol naranja estaba vacia en el suelo, aplastada - A proposito ¿que hora seran? Las nueve... ups creo que tendria que estar en la escuela a estas horas. Mejor me apuro, sino Iruka sensei me colgara del culo

- Hey mocoso de mierda, te dije que no pintaras mis paredes. Asustas a mis clientes con tus garabatos estupidos - Gruño un hombre mayor - Hey Jin ven aqui, la paria lo hizo de nuevo

- Solo estas celoso de no ser tan talentoso como yo viejo tonto - Grito Naruto

- Suficiente, te daremos la paliza de tu vida

- Intenta alcanzarme saco de basura, ñañañaña ña - Le saco la lengua burlonamente

A la manera de siempre Naruto arrancaba su dia con una turba de personas furiosas persiguiendolo. Siempre hacia enojar a alguien.  
Cruzo todo el camino saltando de aqui para alla, evadiendo autos y peatones apresurados que le dirigian una mirada enojada, como siempre. Rebotaba de semaforo en semaforo, de pared a pared, de un anuncio a otro.  
Llego a la escuela tras perder de vista a sus perseguidores.

- ¿Como me escabullo sin que Iruka se enfade? Creo que el cuento del despertador sera suficiente esta vez, solo estoy media hora tarde, jamas llegue tan temprano! Es un nuevo record

Sin mas que hacer llego hasta la puerta del aula y golpeo un par de veces

- Entra Naruto - Se oyo una voz del otro lado

¿Quien es Naruto Uzumaki? Naruto es un joven aspirante a convertirse en Ninja de la ciudad de Konoha. Un muchacho revoltoso y escandaloso que vive metiendose en lios. No es el mas brillante ni talentoso, de hecho nadie entiende como es que le permiten asistir a la Academia de Formacion Ninja, ni mucho menos como alguien pensaria en que es capaz de convertirse en un Ninja. Si, Naruto es un joven que vive haciendo bromas y haciendo de las suyas, sin embargo bajo su fachada alegre y escandalosa es un joven solitario que sufre su vida dia a dia y que, sin saberlo, guarda un terrible secreto.

- Jeje ¿sabia que era yo profe? que buen oido tiene

- ¿Quien mas llega a esta hora sino tu cabeza hueca?!

- El despertador se retraso, no es mi culpa - Se excuso

- Claro... toma asiento de una vez

- A la orden

Naruto se dirgio al fondo del salon donde se sentaba siempre, los demas alumnos lo miraban burlandose de el, como de costumbre.  
Se sento y sin mas se puso sus grandes audifonos y comenzo a escuchar musica.

- Bueno muchachos, retomaremos el tema donde lo dejamos. Saquen su libro de historia y vallan al capitulo 4 - Ordeno Iruka

Todos obedecieron excepto Naruto, como de costumbre

- Konoha fue fundada hace 500 años por Hashirama Senju, un poderoso Ninja que queria lograr la paz de la region. Para eso...

La clase continuo normalmente, Iruka les hablo de la historia de la ciudad, de como se fundo y como se hizo. El timbre del recreo sono, alertando a Naruto que era hora de estirar las piernas y comer algo.  
Los demas alumnos se divertian o perdian el tiempo, siempre en grupo, todos en compañia de alguien. Todos excepto Naruto, hasta Sasuke, el reservado y frio prodigio tenia a su sequito de fans dandole vueltas todo el tiempo.  
Si, todos tenian a alguien con quien pasar el rato, menos Naruto "el perdedor" de la escuela. Si alguien se le acercaba era solo para burlarse.

- Hey Uzumaki, si sigues llegando tarde te echaran de aqui jeje - Un grupo de muchachos se acerco a Naruto que estaba comiendo, para molestarlo

- Hey bobo, si me sigues mostrando tu cara voy a vomitar el almuerzo - Le respondio el rubio tranquilamente

- ¿Que dijiste gusano?

- Que tu cara me da ganas de vomitar estupido

- Te voy a romper toda la cara

- Hey ustedes dejen eso - Sakura, una de las mejores alumnas de la clase intervino para frenar la pelea. Era una chica sensata y racional

- Si, ni vale la pena pelearse con este perdedor - Los pendencieros se alejaron

- Hey Sakura ¿a que no te apetece comer conmigo? - La invito Naruto con emocion

- Claro, como si no tuviera nada mejor que hacer - Dijo duramente y se fue

- Sera la proxima entonces - Contesto con una sonrisa

Naruto tiene la costumbre de sonreir todo el tiempo y esta vez no hacia exepcion.  
El recreo termino y todos entraron de vuelta a clase. Ahora tocaba una pequeña prueba, la tecnica de transformacion, que permite a una persona tomar la apariencia de otra. Todos lo hicieron bien, algunos peor que otros, pero todos lograron ejecutar la tecnica.

- Perfecto Sasuke, como siempre - Felicito Iruka al mejor alumno de su clase, el prodigioso Sasuke Uchiha - Naruto, es tu turno

- Ahi voy!

- Bien Naruto, quiero que esta vez logres realizar la tecnica, nada de tonterias ¿oiste? - Le aclaro Iruka, cosa necesaria

- Si, solo mire - Se concentro y se puso en pose - Tecnica... Sexy - Si logro transformarse, solo que eligio hacerlo en una mujer sensual y practicamente desnuda que hizo infartar a Iruka

- Jajaja mira como caiste en esa pervertido - Se burlo estrepitosamente

Horas mas tarde Naruto cumplia su castigo al final de clase, algo bastante usual. Le habia tocado limpiar los baños otra vez

- ¿Y Naruto, ya terminaste? - Entro Iruka

- Aun no

- Pues que mal por ti, por que no te iras hasta que acabes

- ¿Y eso que? Como si alguien me fuera a regañar por llegar tarde - Refunfuñaba

Iruka suspiro profundamente y se quedo pensativo un rato

- Hey Naruto ¿te parece si luego de que termines aqui te invito un Ramen?

- ¿Ramen? ¿En serio? - Iruka asintio - Mira como limpio esto en un parpadeo

Una hora mas tarde ambos comian Ramen en un pequeño local llamado "Ichiraku", que se encontraba sobre la avenida principal de la ciudad, rodeado de grandes edificios. Naruto frecuentaba el lugar, no solo por su amor al Ramen, sino por que el encargado, el viejo Teuchi era amable con el, y eso no era comun.  
A diferencia de otras modernas tiendas Ichiraku era simple y tradicional, nada de pantallas ni decoracion ostentosa, solo una barra, unos bancos y Ramen.

- Entonces Naruto, la prueba final sera pronto. Espero que estes listo y que te esfuerces - Señalo Iruka

- Claro que si, dare lo mejor y me convertire en Ninja. Y luego de eso...

- ¿Que sucede luego?

- Luego seguire haciendome mas fuerte hasta convertirme en el Ninja mas asombroso de todos, tanto que todos en la ciudad reconoceran mi nombre y me respetaran. Por eso no pienso rendirme, de veras. Me ganare el titulo de Hokage algun dia

Ha habido solo un puñado de Ninjas con el titulo de Hokage en toda la historia de la ciudad. Es un titulo que solo se les da a los ninjas mas asombrosos de todos y los convierte en leyendas. Solo 4 Hokages ha habido en los 500 años de la ciudad, siendo Hashirama Senju, el fundador de Konoha, el primero de ellos. Todos han logrado hazañas increibles que los han llevado a ser reconocidos por el mundo.

- Naruto... - Sonrio Iruka

- A proposito ¿crees que me podrias prestar tu banda de regulacion?

- ¿Esto? Lo siento, pero no. Esto significa que ya estas habilitado para ser un Ninja

- Que amargado

- Jaja, pero puedo invitarte otro plato si quieres

- Hecho

El fin de semana anterior al examen habia llegado. Todos los aspirantes se encontraban estudiando , en sus casas. Bueno, casi todos...  
Sakura se dirigio a la biblioteca publica de la ciudad para estudiar. No es que lo necesitara, pero como siempre se aplicaba demasiado. Su conocimiento teorico era superior al de cualquier otro alumno, y de mas de un adulto.  
La encargada la saludo afectuosamente, ya que era habitual que se paseara por alli. Sakura podia ser algo nerd cuando queria, no por su habito de leer, sino por su actitud de "estudiante perfecta".  
Se paso un par de horas leyendo algunos libros sobre teoria ninja y se marcho. Cuando salio se llevo una sorpresa que la dejo con cara de WTF? Naruto estaba pintarrajeando una de las paredes del edificio, haciendo quien sabe que garabato.

- Hey ¿Que estas haciendo? - Le grito enojada

- ¿Sakura? Hola, ¿como estas? - Sonrio como tonto el rubio

- ¿Que haces pintando las paredes de la biblioteca idiota?

- ¿Esto? Ha solo es un pequeño hobby - Le respondio y continuo garabateando con el aerosol

- ¿Como te atreves a profanar la propiedad publica de manera tan pueril?

- Claro - Respondio sonriendo como si hubiera entendido algo de lo que oyo

Sakura le dio un golpaso en la cabeza

- ¿Por que hiciste eso?- Se quejo sobandose la cabeza

- Por tarado. A proposito ¿no deberias estar estudiando para el examen de mañana?

- Ha pero ya estudie

- ¿De veras? - No le creyo nada

- Si, de veras

- Bien, entonces dime ¿Como definirias el chakra?

- ¿Como estan ordenados los Rangos y la clasificacion de misiones?

- ¿En serio estudiaste?

- Si, de veras... Bueno, es que no estudie "todo" - Se excuso

- Tipico - Suspiro - Bueno tengo que irme. Suerte, la necesitaras - Se despidio despectivamente

- Espera Sakura - La detuvo - Tu sabes como mucho ¿Verdad? ¿No puedes ayudarme a estudiar para aprobar ese examen?

- No es mi problema tonto, debiste haberlo hecho antes

- Por favor espera, ayudame, tu eres muy lista - Le pidio de rodillas

- Te digo que no tengo tiempo tonto, arreglatelas solo - Dio media vuelta y camino

Solo... claro - Balbuceo cabizbajo

Naruto regresaba a su casa, ubicada en la parte baja de la ciudad. Una zona precaria, periferica al centro, donde vive la poblacion de bajos ingresos.  
El edificio donde habita es una especie de pension, una residencia bastante modesta y algo descuidada. Los departamentos son pequeños, con solo una sala y una pequeña habitacion.  
Entro y se tiro a la cama a mirar el cielo raso. Naruto estaba solo, siempre lo estaba y siempre lo habia estado ¿Por que? No lo sabia. El se esforzaba, queria que alguien lo reconociera, que alguien estuviera con el, pero hasta ahora nadie lo habia hecho. El unico lazo que habia logrado habia sido con Iruka, pero aun asi no bastaba.  
Nadie lo necesitaba, esa era su idea. No era necesario. Ni siquiera esforzandose lograba algo ¿por que? Si al menos alguien se lo dijera, pero ni siquiera eso. Si alguien le dijese "todos te odian por que eres feo y tonto" por lo menos estaria satisfecho. Pero ¿por que tenia la culpa de que nadie lo quisiera?  
¿Acaso las cosas cambiarian solo por volverse mas fuerte? La unica atencion que lograba era hacer que los demas se enojen por sus destrozos, pero queria otra cosa.  
Ahi es cuando lo oyo, siempre que se ponia sentimental, o triste, o muy enojado oia ese sonido extraño. Era como una profunda respiracion, como un gruñido, un sonido animal. Algo que siempre le llamaba la atencion, era como si alguien quisiera decirle algo.

- Haaa - Se quejo y hundio su cabeza en la almohada

Un ruido en la sala llamo su atencion y fue a ver. Una carta se habia deslizado por debajo de la puerta. Era muy extraño, jamas habia tenido correo. El encargado del edificio pasaba a dejar la correspondencia todos los dias a la misma hora, pero a el jamas le habia tocado nada, excepto hoy.

- ¿Una carta? - Dijo sorprendido - ¿Pero de quien? - El sobre no tenia remitente ni dato alguno. Por el tamaño se veia que contenia algunos papeles

Cuando la abrio se llevo tremenda sorpresa "Mas te vale estudiar esta vez tonto. Esto seguro te servira. Pd: no hagas un alboroto de esto, solo es una pequeña ayuda" Se leia en la primera hoja. Eran varias notas de estudio, hechas por Sakura.

- Son de Sakura - Sonrio como nunca - Ya veras como me aprendo todo, no te defraudare Sakura. Sere un Ninja

La mañana siguiente Naruto desperto temprano por primera vez. Se aseo rapidamente y desayuno algo. Tomo su patineta y salio disparado hacia la escuela.  
Todos los alumnos estaban agitados y tensos esperando que el examen comenzara.

- Buenos dias chicos. Espero que pongan todo de si en esta prueba - Saludo Iruka a los alumnos en su ultimo dia

Los presentes asintieron. Iruka comenzo a repartir las hojas del examen

- ((Bien Naruto, calmate. Puedes pasar esta prueba. Veamos pregunta 1: sobre el chakra... Bien! ))

Al cabo de media hora solo 3 alumnos habian terminado. Sakura, Sasuke y una chica rubia. Luego les siguieron otros. Pasada una hora quedaba solo Naruto y un par mas, al final solo quedaba el rubio.

- Bien, tiempo. Naruto espero que lo hayas logrado - Iruka estaba algo preocupado por el resultado que el rubio obtendria

- Si, sensei. Vera como pase esta prueba como el mejor, de veras - Respondio con alegria y confianza

- Eso espero. Ahora ve al aula 2 para continuar la prueba con Mizuki

- ¿Continuar? - Pregunto alarmado

- Si, esta fue solo la instancia teorica. Debes aprobar la parte practica de la prueba para pasar. Necesitas ambas instancias aprobadas para graduarte. Ya lo habia dicho antes

- Si claro, ya lo sabia jeje ((Estoy frito))

Parecia que los demas ya habian terminado de dar la segunda parte del examen. Solo quedaba Naruto

-Siguiente - Llamo Mizuki desde dentro del aula - Uzumaki Naruto, bienvenido

- He si, soy yo

- Bien Naruto esto es simple, solo tienes que hacer un Jutsu de Clonacion bien y pasaras la prueba

- Esta bien ((puedo hacerlo))

La prueba habia terminado, todos los ex-alumnos festejaban fuera de la escuela. Su carrera como ninjas habia iniciado oficialmente, bueno, no de todos. Naruto se encontraba apartado de la euforia de sus compañeros, no habia podido pasar el examen.  
Solo podia ver como los demas lo habian logrado y eran felicitados por sus familiares y amigos, el en cambio habia fallado de nuevo y a nadie le importaba.  
Cansado se alejo de alli y busco refugio en la azotea de un edificio cercano

((Falle de nuevo, soy un fracaso))

- Naruto ¿que haces aqui?

- ¿Mizuki sensei? Solo vine a pensar

- Oye Naruto no debes sentirte tan mal, pronto podras rendir el examen de nuevo, seguro que la proxima te ira bien

- Es solo que crei que de veras lo haria esta vez, en serio queria graduarme

- Bueno...tal vez no deberia decir esto. Pero existe un metodo con el que aun puedes graduarte. Es algo poco comun, pero creo que tu lo mereces

- ¿En serio? De que se trata

- Te contare

Iruka habia estado buscando a Naruto sin resultados. Tenia que felicitarlo por su nota, un 7.0 no era la mejor nota, pero era una record para el rubio. Sin embargo no podia encontrarlo. En el camino se topo con Sakura

- ¿Sakura? ¿Buscas algo?

- No yo solo... olvide a que hora tenemos que asistir mañana para que se nos asignen nuestros equipos - Dijo no muy convencida

- ¿Tu? ¿Olvidar?

- Siempre hay una primera vez ¿no?

- Jeje supongo, solo que siempre has sido tan aplicada. A las 10 comenzaremos. A proposito ¿no has visto a Naruto?

- ¿Naruto? No, no lo he visto - Nego nerviosa

- Que raro, tampoco puedo ubicar a Mizuki, aun no se como termino su evaluacion con el

- No lo se, yo tampoco lo vi afuera. A proposito ¿Naruto paso el examen?

- 7.0, quien diria que lograria esa nota. Me lleve una gran sorpresa - Admitio feliz

- Valla, si que es una buena nota ((Para Naruto al menos))

- De veras que si. Bueno segure buscando, hasta mañana Sakura. Ha y felicitaciones por pasar el examen, aunque de ti no me sorprende - Sonrio Iruka

- Gracias sensei ((Asi que el tonto lo logro))

Mientras tanto una pequeña reunion se daba en algun lugar de la ciudad. Mizuki hablaba con algunas personas escondidas en las sombras

- El muchacho no paso, como pidieron - Hablo Mizuki

- Bien hecho

- Proseguire con la otra parte del plan

- Recuerda, debes decirle la verdad

- Si, lo hare - Mizuki se retiro

- ¿Que crees que suceda cuando el muchacho se entere?

- Que sepa la verdad es parte del plan. Es hora de que despierte su poder


	2. La verdad revelada

- ¿Donde esta Mizuki? El resultado de la prueba de Naruto esta en blanco ¿que significa esto? - Iruka estaba intranquilo, la situacion era extraña

Ya anochecia en la ciudad, las luces de las calles comenzaban a brillar iluminando la oscuridad. El centro relucia especialmente a estas horas.  
Naruto vagaba escondido en su abrigo, encapuchado, pasando desapercibido de las multitudes. Pensaba en las palabras de Mizuki.

/Flashback/  
- Lo siento Naruto, no puedo aprobarte...

- Pero ¿por que? Seguro que no es el mejor jutsu de clonacion que ha visto, pero

- Lo se, creeme que si dependiera de mi te aprobaria. Pero

- ¡¿Pero que?!

- Iruka me ordeno que no te aprobara

- ¿Que? - Se quedo atonito

- Si, Iruka cree que no estas listo para convertire en Ninja aun. Lo lamento de veras

- No puedo creerlo

- Es que el se preocupa por ti, no es con mala intencion  
/Flashback/

- Despues de todo Iruka no confia en mi, debi saberlo

/Flashback/

- ¿De verdad puedo graduarme?

- Si, se supone que es un metodo secreto que no debe ser divulgado. Pero creo que tu lo mereces Naruto, despues de todo yo te hubiera pasado en el examen - Le confio Mizuki

- Gracias Mizuki sensei, de veras - Agradecio entusiasmado - ¿Y que tengo que hacer?

- Bueno, veras...

/Flashback/

- Lo hare

En el cuartel general Ninja Iruka estaba teniendo una reunion con Hiruzen Sarutobi, el lider del cuerpo Ninja de Konoha. Sarutobi era un poderoso Ninja, como pocos, de hecho ostenta el titulo de Tercer Hokage, siendo el tercer Ninja en alcanzar tal renombre. Aunque ha envejecido bastante y su mejor epoca halla pasado su poder sigue siendo abrumador. El cuarto Hokage se habia convertido en el jefe de las fuerzas Ninja, pero debido a su sacrificio Sarutobi retomo el mando.  
Konoha es la capital del Pais del Fuego, y su gobierno esta compuesto por el Jefe de Estado, el jefe de las fuerzas Ninja, en este caso Sarutobi y demas funcionarios, como el jefe de la division de Inteligencia y Defensa de la ciudad, Danzo Shimura, y los consejeros generales Homura Mitokado y Koharu Utatane.  
Los Ninjas son una fuerza esencial que se ha mantenido desde hace siglos, y su lider tiene un peso fundamental en las desiciones, sin su aprobacion las desiciones no pueden ser tomadas.

- Por eso acudi ante usted Sarutobi-sama

- Entonces me dices que no tienes noticias de Naruto desde hoy, y tampoco hallaste a Mizuki

- No, y la calificacion de Naruto esta en blanco. No tengo el resultado de su examen

- Esta bien, no te preocupes Iruka, no debe ser nada extraño. Yo me encargo

- Gracias Sarutobi-sama - Iruka se retiro, pero algo le decia que habia mas de lo que Sarutobi le dijo, por eso se quedo detras de la puerta. Oyo que el Hokage hablaba con alguien a traves de un comunicador

- Kakashi, localiza a Mizuki. Retenlo y traelo hasta aqui, sospecho que Danzo quiere hacer su jugada

Sarutobi corto la comunicacion y regreso a su actividad

- (( ¿Que esta pasando? ¿Que es lo que quiere Mizuki con Naruto? Debo averiguarlo))

Ya era pasada la medianoche cuando se dio la alarma. Uzumaki Naruto habia ingresado al archivo del CGN (cuartel general ninja, la base central de operaciones donde se desempeña el Jefe de las fuerzas ninja, en este caso Sarutobi), y habia robado archivos secretos.

- ¿Pero como es posible que un mocoso halla traspasado el sistema de seguridad del CGN? - Se quejaba un ninja

- Ese chico siempre ha sido un problema, esta claro que hicimos bien en jamas fiarnos de el - Hablo otro ninja

- Esta situacion es mas compleja de lo que parece - Intervino Sarutobi con autoridad callando al tumulto de ninjas presentes - Por lo pronto solo busquen a Naruto y traiganlo, parece que fue visto en el Sur de la ciudad

Todos se dispersaron en busca del muchacho

- Eso los mantendra distraidos. Kakashi hora de actuar - Hablo Sarutobi a un ninja enmascarado, el unico que habia quedado en la sala

/Flashback/

Naruto estaba atado a una silla en un cuarto del CGN, frente a el se hallaba Sarutobi

- Naruto ¿que crees que estabas haciendo? - Lo reto con severidad el anciano - ¿Como fue que entraste al Archivo Secreto del cuartel? Y ademas te llevaste varios documentos ¿en que estabas pensando?

- ¿Por que estas tan enojado anciano? Esta bien que no es una prueba ordinaria y que no debe divulgarse, pero esta bien ¿no?

- ¿De que hablas?

El rubio explico toda la situacion al Hokage

- Con que de eso se trata. Naruto debo decirte que Mizuki te engaño

- ¿Que?

- No hay nada como una prueba secreta. Mizuki quiere esos archivos y te mando a robarlos, lo que no entiendo es por qué. Ademas esos archivos contienen peligrosos jutsus secretos, intentar algunos de ellos podrian poner en peligro tu vida

- Mizuki queria ¿matarme?

- No lo se, pero lo averiguaremos

- Entonces despues de todo no podre volverme Ninja - Comento decepcionado

- No estes seguro de eso. De hecho te tengo una mision, una de alto rango. Tu aprenderas uno de estos jutsus y le seguiras la corriente a Mizuki, intentando conseguir toda la informacion que puedas

- Pero

- No te preocupes, alguien te estara cuidando la espalda. Es un gran Jonin, no tendra problemas para someter a Mizuki. Si esto sale bien considerate un Ninja oficialmente

- Esta bien, lo hare

/Fin flashback/

Naruto se habia alejado de la ciudad e internado en la zona boscosa lindante, parte de los terrenos de Konoha. Alli estaba analizando algunos papeles revueltos en el suelo. Se encontraba algo raspado y magullado, como si hubiera estado entrenando duramente

- Jeje, lo consegui finalmente - Exclamo satisfecho

- ¿Que fue lo que conseguiste exactamente?

- I-Iruka sensei. No se supone que debas estar aqui

- Naruto ¿que diablos pensabas? Te robaste documentos secretos del CGN

- ((¿Que hace Iruka aqui? Puede arruinar la operacion)) - Pensaba un Ninja escondido entre los arboles

- ((Iruka lo encontro, era de esperarse. Quiza sea util)) - Pensaba Mizuki observando la escena

- Naruto tu vendras conmigo - Ordeno Iruka

- Naruto... ¿Iruka? ¿Que haces aqui? - Aparecio Mizuki fingiendo sorpresa

- Mizuki, yo me encargo de Naruto - Le contesto desconfiado

- No, yo lo hare

Sin previo aviso Mizuki lanzo una pequeña bomba, la cual al explotar libero una rafaga de pequeños kunai. Iruka se interpuso para resguardar a Naruto, saliendo herido

- No esperare mas. Kage Bunshin no Jutsu - Naruto hizo un sello en forma de cruz y alredor de veinte clones solidos aparecieron alrededor de el

- Naruto... esa tecnica ¿como lo hiciste? - Se sorprendio Iruka

- Solo algo que aprendi

- ((Esto no era parte del plan, pero tengo un as bajo la manga jeje)) - Penso Mizuki con malicia

- Asi que Naruto, intentas proteger a Iruka. Realmente me sorprende, despues de todo el te ha mentido todo este tiempo. No, mejor dicho, toda la ciudad te ha mentido desde el dia que naciste

- ¿Que? ¿De que estas hablando? - Pregunto shockeado

- Mizuki no! - Grito desesperado

- ((Esto va mal, a este paso no solo no conseguiremos informacion, sino que Naruto podria enterarse)) - Penso el ninja oculto

- Por supuesto que no lo sabes Naruto, la ley prohibe que tu lo sepas. Todos conocemos esa ley, todos excepto tu. Solo sabes que todos te odian, te desprecian, pero no sabes por que. Es por culpa de esa ley

- ¿Ley? ¿Cual ley?

- ¡Mizuki basta! - Iruka desesperado trataba de ponerse de pie

- La ley dicta que no se puede divulgar que tu, Naruto, eres el Zorro demonio de Nueve Colas que casi destruyo la ciudad hace 13 años, asesinando a miles de personas ¿Nunca te lo preguntaste Naruto? ¿Nunca te preguntaste por que todos te miran asi, te desprecian, como si te odiaran solo por estar vivo?

- No...

- Naruto - Lo llamo Iruka

- Solo eres un monstruo, por eso todos te odian. Iruka te odia mas que nadie, tu asesinaste a sus padres!

- HAAAA! - Lanzo un grito desgarrador y cayo al suelo. Sus clones desaparecieron al instante

Naruto estaba helado, todo este tiempo todos lo sabian. Por eso lo odiaban, el era un monstruo. Sintio como la locura se apoderaba de el, era demasiado para soportar.  
Su cuerpo comenzo a rodearse de una leve energia que agrietaba el suelo, sus ojos se tornaron de color rojo. No le importaba nada, sentia como si fuera a explotar.

- No, Naruto no eres un monstruo - Le grito Iruka en vano

- Iruka, deja de mentirle de una vez ¿Que acaso no lo estas viendo tu mismo? Mira esos ojos, es un monstruo

- Naruto tu no eres un monstruo. Tu - Iruka estaba herido y le costaba hablar

- Iruka, en verdad me das lastima. Aferrarte a alguien como el. Mira, si parece el mismisimo zorro demonio

Los dientes de Naruto parecian colmillos y sus uñas crecian como garras

((- Esto se salio de control, Mizuki mejor preparate))

Para sorpresa de Iruka, Mizuki solo dio media vuelta y comenzo a retirarse

- ¿Que haces Mizuki? Cuando Sarutobi-sama se entere de esto

- Ohh, el no lo hara. Por que tu no se lo diras - Saco una gran Shuriken que tenia en la espalda y se preparo para terminar con Iruka

En unos pocos segundos una silueta cayo de los arboles y golpeo a Mizuki apartandolo de la vista

- ¿Quien? Hatake Kakashi - Dijo perplejo - ¿Que haces tu aqui?

- Mizuki, en tremendo lio te metiste. No creas que te saldras de esto

- ¿Tu tambien lo protegeras sabiendo lo que es?

- Es por que se quien es que voy a protegerlo. Y dime ¿quien te envio?

- Pelear contigo no tiene caso, solo llevame. Me atrapaste - Extendio sus manos en señal de rendicion

- Se bien que tu perteneces a los ANBU de Danzo ¿el te envio verdad?

- Di lo que quieras

- Tu objetivo no eran esos documentos, todo fue una distraccion. Necesitabas una excusa para encontrarte a Naruto, para decirle la verdad, todo esto fue un plan para hacerlo ver culpable la pregunta es ¿por que?

Volviendo con Naruto...

- Naruto escuchame, tu no eres un monstruo. Tu - Tosio con fuerza, estaba perdiendo sus energias - Tu... tu decides quien eres Naruto, no te preocupes en pensar si eres un monstruo, si eres ese zorro o no, eso no importa. Tu no eres un monstruo y eso lo se... Cuando yo era niño y perdi a mis padres me quede solo, tambien me la pasaba haciendo bromas para que alguien me notara, pero aun asi no tuve el amor de mis padres, estaba solo... Tu conoces ese dolor, el dolor de un corazon humano, te reconozco como mi mejor estudiante, eres Naruto Uzumaki y perteneces a esta ciudad, eres un Ninja! - Iruka cayo al suelo agotado. Sintio como alguien lo ayudaba a incorporarse. Naruto estaba sosteniendolo mientras le daba una gran sonrisa - Naruto... a proposito hay algo mas que tengo para ti. Cierra los ojos un momento

- ¿Ya puedo abrirlos?

- Listo - Su banda estaba en la frente del rubio - Te estube buscando todo el dia para decirtelo pero ahora es oficial, felicidades Naruto, te has graduado de la academia, eres un Ninja. Quiza podamos ir a celebrar con un Ramen ¿no te parece?

- Sensei - Estaba perplejo - Gracias - Se abalanzo sobre Iruka haciendolo caer nuevamente

- ((Naruto, deberia decirte lo que significa ser Ninja y las responsabilidades que tendras, pero mejor no arruinar el momento, te lo dire luego, con un poco de Ramen))

El dia siguiente habia llegado, el dia en que Naruto era oficialmente un ninja. Completo su registro en el CGN y se dirigio directo a la escuela, donde se le asignaria su equipo. Portaba orgulloso la banda que Iruka le habia obsequiado.  
Al entrar al aula muchos le miraron incredulos ¿acaso habia pasado la prueba?

- ¿Oye que haces aqui? - Se interpuso un muchacho

- ¿Que no ves esta banda?

- ¿A quien se la robaste? - Se burlo

El rubio lo ignoro y se sento junto a Sakura, que estaba desde hace rato alli

- Hola Sakura

- ¿Naruto? ¿Pasaste? - Se sorprendio

- Algo asi - Sonrio - No lo habria logrado sin ti, gracias, de veras

- Te dije que no hicieras un alboroto de eso - Fingio estar enojada

- Lo siento

- Ya ya, esta bien - Fingio indiferencia - A proposito ¿como es que... - Se quedo callada

- ¿Que que?

Sakura no respondia, parecia estar como en trance. Naruto volteo y vio de que se trataba

- Sasuke... - Pronuncio embobada

Todas las chicas del aula hacian lo mismo, veian con ojos de corazon a Sasuke Uchiha, el prodigio de la clase

- ((Incluso Sakura ¿que le ven a este tonto? Solo va por ahi creyendose muy importante)) - Penso Naruto iracundo

El pelinegro tomo asiento detras de Naruto, enseguida Sakura lo dejo y se abalanzo sobre el asiento contiguo a Sasuke

- ¿Esta bien si me siento aqui Sasuke? - Pregunto emocionada

- Como quieras - Respondio con indiferencia

- ((Jm, se cree tan importante)) - Penso molesto el rubio

Rapidamente Naruto se escabullo para sentarse junto a Sakura, esta ni lo noto ya que no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Sasuke.

- ¿Naruto? ¿Que haces aqui? - Pregunto una voz perezosa detras de el

- Basta con lo mismo, mira la banda bobo. Significa que soy un ninja ahora - Grito escandalosamente

- Esta bien, no tienes que ponerte tan fastidioso. Solo que no me lo creo

- Parece que te estas alentando Shikamaru - Intervino Sakura rapidamente

- Siempre eres tan problematica Sakura - Se quejo el susodicho

Sakura habia desarrollado una especie de rivalidad con Shikamaru Nara. Este era un joven perezoso que preferia no esforzarse para nada, pero aun asi, pese a las apariencias era un verdadero genio. Como Sakura se aplicaba con fervor al estudio siempre le pico el orgullo que aquel perezoso la igualara aun siendo un vago, y siempre que podia intentaba fastidiarlo.

- ¿Que pasa Sakurita? ¿Defiendes a tu noviecito Naruto? - Le ataco una muchacha rubia junto a Shikamaru

Ino Yamanaka es algo asi como su rival del amor. Solian ser mejores amigas hasta que a ambas les dio el sindrome de Sasuke y desde entonces compiten por ver quien se queda con el.

- No te pongas celosa Ino, sabes que es todo tuyo. Yo tendre que quedarme con Sasuke - Le dijo con suficiencia

- Sigue soñando. Tu quieres a Naruto

- No, tu lo quieres

- No, tu

- No, tu

- ((Nadie me quiere)) - Lloraba comicamente Naruto

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos e Iruka no aparecia

- ¿Donde esta Iruka sensei? - Se quejo

- Espero que se halla recuperado... - Suspiro preocupado

- ¿Recuperado?

- A si, lo que pasa es que

- Buenos dias chicos, lamento la tardanza. Como veran tengo algunas lesiones, pero nada grave. Procedere a asignarles sus equipos. Recuerden, a partir de ahora son oficialmente Ninjas de Konoha y deben actuar como tales - Declaro el sensei Iruka

Todos asintieron con firmeza

- Bien veamos, equipo 1 sera

((Espero que me toque con Sakura y con... bueno con cualquier otro supongo que esta bien, siempre y cuando no sea Sasuke))

- Equipo 7 sera: Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno

- Si - Se levanto emocionado Naruto

- Y Sasuke Uchiha

- Si - se levanto emocionada Sakura. Naruto cayo en su asiento deprimido

- Iruka sensei yo soy un gran Ninja ¿por que tengo que estar en el mismo equipo que el?

- Los equipos se forman de manera balanceada, ya que tu eres el que tiene las notas mas bajas de todos los graduados estas en el mismo equipo que Sasuke, el es quien tiene el mejor promedio de todos los graduados. Por eso

- Solo intenta no estorbar - Hablo Sasuke sin mirarlo

- Sasuke grrr

- Equipo 8... - Continuo hasta finalizar - Seran presentados con sus sensei en una hora, hasta entonces estan libres

- Hasta luego Ino, ire a hacer algo de trabajo en equipo con Sasuke

- Sakura grrrrr... ((a mi me toco con el perezoso y el gloton)) - Se deprimio

Todos se retiraron del aula

- ((Estoy con Sakura, pero tambien me pusieron con ese soquete "Sasuke" el gran genio puaj))

El rubio tomo asiento en uno de los bancos del patio. Se puso a pensar bastante, aunque habia evitado pensar en eso el dia de hoy todavia le daba vueltas a la cabeza

- ((El Zorro de Nueve Colas...)) - Suspiro profundamente

- Naruto

- ((Todo este tiempo))

- Naruto

- ((...))

- NARUTO!

- He?! - Se sobresalto - ¿Sakura?

- ¿Que te pasa? Es la tercera vez que te llamo! - Le reprocho molesta

- Lo siento esta pensando en algo

- ¿Tu pensando? Buena esa. A proposito me preguntaba si

- ¿Si? - Pregunto ilusionado

- Si has visto a Sasuke - Naruto cayo al suelo

- No, no lo he visto ¿A quien le importa de todos modos? Oye ¿que tal si almorzamos juntos? Ya que somos equipo deberiamos conocernos mejor - Propuso sonriendo

- Bueno, si lo ves avisame - Se fue

- Claro...

Sasuke estaba en la azotea de la escuela comiendo tranquilamente. Siempre se mantenia alejado de los demas

- Equipo 7. Si asi puedo lograr mi objetivo que asi sea - Murmuro el genio

- Sasuke aqui estas, por fin te encuentro - Lo saludo Sakura

Sasuke no respondio

- Me preguntaba si querias que almorzaramos, ahora que somos un equipo deberiamos conocernos mejor ¿no crees?

- Si no me equivoco Naruto tambien esta en nuestro equipo - Respondio sin importancia

- Bueno si.. pero tu sabes que el no cuenta, solo se la pasa molestando y armando lio. De seguro no podra seguir el ritmo de un Ninja como tu. Quiza sea demasiado para el - Sasuke le dirigio una mirada de reojo - No se toma nada en serio y por eso termina fracasando. Sabes, él no tiene padres, es por que hace lo que quiere y nadie lo regaña, por eso que esta tan solo - Sasuke puso una expresion severa

- ¿Y tu que sabes? - Le dijo duramente - La soledad...

- ¿Sasuke?

- Tu no entiendes nada, deberias ver mas alla de tus narices - Le dijo duramente y se retiro dejando a Sakura helada

- ((Quiza no deberia ser tan desconsiderada)) - Pensaba sentada al borde del techo

Mientras en el CGN Saurtobi estaba reunido con el Ninja enmascarado. La mision del dia anterior no habia salido como estaba prevista, Naruto habia escuchado la verdad de Mizuki.  
Luego del incidente con el Zorro hace 13 años, Sarutobi promulgo una ley que prohibia hablar del asunto, y estaba terminantemente prohibido revelarle a Naruto la verdad bajo una estricta pena.

- Despues de todo no conseguimos nada - Comento Sarutobi

- No. Ademas perdimos la evidencia para acusar a Danzo

/Flashback/

- De acuerdo, si no quieres hablar tengo otros metodos - Kakashi e destapo su ojo y miro directo a Mizuki, el cual cayo en una especie de trance - Ahora me diras lo que quiero saber ¿que intentabas lograr?

- Fui ordenado...Ugh! - Mizuki comenzo a mostrar dolor

- ¿Que sucede?

Varias marcas de color negro se expandieron por su cuerpo y cayo al suelo

- Este es el sello maldito de Danzo - Se alejo sorprendido Kakashi - carajo no lo esperaba

Mizuki comenzo a convulsionar y su cuerpo comenzo a brillar con fuerza

- Mierda - Dio un gran salto hacia a tras

Mizuki exploto sin dejar rastro

/Flashback/

- Se ve que no dejaron cabos sueltos. Ese sello era aun peor que el Sello de Maldicion. Pude ver que su chakra comenzo a desestabilizarse a tal punto que lo convirtio en una bomba humana

- Pensar que seria capaz de algo asi

- ¿Y que hara?

- Estar mucho mas atento de ahora en adelante. Tu no te preocupes, mejor ve a conocer a tu equipo, y estas retrasado

- De acuerdo


End file.
